


Hook, Line And Sink, Shower And Stuff

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: silly fic from a random idea
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had started off badly. She’d dropped her soap dish. Then she’d cut herself on one of the pieces. A bad start to the morning and a mission that required seven attempts before the latest batch of trainees got it right, without breaking protocol and Ava Sharpe was in no mood to go shopping. But there was a Sink, Shower and Stuff in Star City, not that far from the Bureau’s field office so once her shift was finished and she’d handed over to the evening crew and finished her reports, she strode along the pavement, an innocuous blue suit without her pin or time courier. At least the weather was fine. She could almost enjoy the sunshine, if it weren’t for the people barging into her on the pavement.

The store wasn’t too crowded at least, but it was large and poorly laid out and there were only three members of staff. A condescending manager, a young woman who had an ugly almost fluorescent bib on that marked her as a ‘TRAINEE’ and a rather older woman shuffling around with a trolley full of towels. Her smile was more of a grimace and Ava decided to find the soap dishes for herself.

She’d dodged down one aisle and was busy trying to see if there were any overhead signs that might give away any information when the young woman slouched up to her.

“Heyyy.” She drawled. “Do you need any assistance?” She sounded bored and fed up and two seconds away from needing to find other employment. Ava looked over the woman’s shoulder to see the manager staring very pointedly at them.

“Um. Sure. I’m looking for the soap dishes?” She didn’t have high hopes that ‘TRAINEE’ would know where they were.

“Right this way.” The young woman sighed, shoved her hands into the pockets on her overall and headed down the aisle.

Ava raised her eyebrows, thinking that if this woman was her ‘TRAINEE’ she’d be on a disciplinary already for unprofessional conduct. To her amazement, she was acutally taken to a range of soap dishes and dispensers. Although why they were ranged between adhesive tile decorations and showerheads she couldn’t decipher. There must have been some logic to it, she supposed as she perused them. ‘TRAINEE’ stood awkwardly to one side. Ava half expected her to start chewing bubblegum. Something wicked sparked up inside of Ava.

“Which one would you recommend?” Ava turned and folded her arms.

‘TRAINEE’ stared at her in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Well, some soap dishes end up collecting too much water and your soap falls apart in seconds, others are too shallow and the soap escapes. I was hoping you could provide some insight into which is best value for money? I don’t want to spend too much on a soap dish, but I want some quality too.”

‘TRAINEE’’s lips twitched, her eyes narrowed, and she took a deep breath before spinning on her heel to face the shelves. She put on a show, standing with her hand on her hip, tapping at her mouth with a finger.

“This one.” She said at last, shoving the soap dish into Ava’s hands. It was bright acid blue, decorated with a lurid fish in the bottom and badly painted vegetation up the side. The wall mounts were two badly moulded fishermen, their lines making the hooks on which the soap dish would rest. “This is the best soap dish ever.”

It was Ava’s turn to stare in disbelief as ‘TRAINEE’ smirked at her.

“Thank you. It looks perfect. I’ll take it.” Ava wasn’t entirely sure how this had started or what precisely it even was, but she wasn’t about to back down. ‘TRAINEE’ was amused at least. This was probably the highlight of her day.

The older woman served her. Apparently ‘TRAINEE’ wasn’t trustworthy enough to handle money. Ava could well believe that. She went home and spent ten minutes replacing her broken flower printed china soap dish with the childish monstrosity, awful wall fixings and all. It glared in her otherwise quite serene bathroom, but she had to admit a few weeks later, it was the best soap dish she’d had. After another a week, she’d got so used to it she barely even noticed and with no visitors to her apartment there was no-one else to comment.


	2. Until

It was Sara’s first time staying over at Ava’s apartment. She felt awkward. The place was pristine; everything clearly had its place and most everything was mutely stylish. Ava had told her to make herself at home, but Sara couldn’t really imagine putting her feet up on the sofa or sprawling in the chair. She wandered upstairs whilst Ava was busy in the kitchen, her offer to help had been refused. The bedroom was similarly immaculate, although there were a few more personal touches at least. She brushed her fingers over books. A few of the titles raised her eyebrows, genres she hadn’t expected of Ava Sharpe. If she’d expected anything. She thudded back down the stairs, wondering if Ava had snacks or a games console.

“If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s just there.” Ava pointed down the hallway with the knife she was using to cut up vegetables.

Sara gave her a double thumbs up and decided to complete her tour of the inside. The lovely looking garden area outside would have to wait for less dismal weather. The bathroom was luxurious in Sara’s opinion. Ava’s taste was understated but good. Which was why the vibrant hue of blue of the soap dish above the sink caught her attention right away. She frowned, examined it. It looked out of place, but it was clearly well used. One of the fishermen holding the line that curled to hold the dish had lost his head. It must’ve been a gift, she decided, from a friend. But what kind of person would be friends with Ava and buy her that kind of gift. She couldn’t imagine even Gary being that foolish. Maybe the ex in Vegas? That didn’t seem likely either.

“Hey. You okay?” Ava knocked on the door.

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine. Just uh…admiring your soap dish.” Sara called back.

“Ha.” Ava scoffed and nudged open the door. “You’ll never guess where I got it.”

Sara’s nonplussed expression spoke for her.

“Sink, Shower and Stuff. There was…” Ava stopped. “You okay?” she asked for the second time in as many minutes.

Sara had covered her eyes with her hand. “There was a trainee, right?”

“Yeah! There was and…” the penny dropped. Ava’s jaw dropped. Sara’s smirk, she realised, had not changed in the least.

“Told you it was the best one.”


End file.
